


Streptococcus Pneumoniae (La Bbe Berouli Fic)

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Delirium, F/F, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Nightmares, POV First Person, Pneumonia, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Un matin venteux de janvier 2016, elle se réveille avec un mal de gorge et une migraine considérable. Tandis qu'elle essaie de bosser, elle se doute pas que ses collègues vont s'allier pour la faire aller là où elle devrait être : tout, sauf au lycée.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, cette histoire-là... Typiquement un "passion project" que je n'ai jamais fini mais que j'ai quand même essayé de finir, d'où cette date de publication en fin 2016 alors que ce truc a commencé à être écrit en fin 2015, quand j'étais en Terminale.  
> Post-Regards Croisés oblige, je n'ai rien eu à censurer (contrairement à Broken Doll que je viens de poster). Je dois dire que certaines tournures de phrases m'amusent toujours, et c'est probablement les débuts de l'actuelle Juliette de PDV (càd celle qui a été développée quand j'ai fini le lycée et que je me suis rendue compte que ma mentor était une fake bitch comme on les aime mdr)

Cinq heures et demie, mon réveil sonne de façon tonitruante. Me faisant mal à la main sur la table de chevet en tentant de l’éteindre, mes yeux ont du mal à s’ouvrir. Ma persienne mal fermée de la veille fait que l’éclairage public de dehors illumine en partie le sol de ma chambre. Je me relève de ma position allongée pour me lever, je commence le travail à huit heures ce matin.

Une quinte de toux. Une horrible, douloureuse, sèche quinte de toux s’empare de moi et je ne peux qu’y répondre. J’ai cette impression de déjà-vu, un flashback de ma trachéite d’il y a deux ans. La peur commence à monter en moi : et si j’étais encore bien malade ?

 

J’arrive finalement à me lever, non sans difficulté, non sans effort. Je titube un peu dans le but de rejoindre ma salle de bain. J’ai un mal de crâne dès tôt le matin, alors que personne n’est encore levé dans le petit village de campagne que j’habite. Une absence totale de bruit chez moi à l’exception de mes pieds nus frappant le parquet de ma chambre.

Mes vêtements m’attendent dans l’unique vraie salle d’eau de ma petite maison. Des sous-vêtements tout ce qu’il y a plus classique, un costume noir, un maillot blanc et un pull à col roulé gris. Je n’ai pas été inventive hier soir, mais ça m’ira amplement.

 

Six heures moins le quart. J’ose enfin me regarder dans le miroir pour me coiffer. Mes cheveux châtains en bataille, les yeux un peu rouges et pas encore totalement ouverts, les cernes pendant entre mes globes et mes joues, je ressemble davantage à un zombie qu’à une fonctionnaire. C’est le moment d’y remédier, en tout cas d’essayer.

Ma gorge me démange horriblement. Je ne veux pas tousser, je ne veux pas revivre ma trachéite. Par déni ou par mauvais souvenir, je me mens, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui m’arrive. Négationniste, je me maquille, mon fard à paupière dérape. Merde, je ne voulais pas mettre de violet aujourd’hui. Tant pis, je ferai avec.

 

Soudainement, ma toux se rebelle et je sens quelque chose remonter de ma poitrine sur laquelle ma main droite est posée, la gauche en appui sur la vasque devant mon miroir. Ce quelque chose atterrit dans ma bouche, je le crache, mécaniquement.

Une substance visqueuse verte. Je fais de la toux grasse. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais elle n’est pas que verte et absolument répugnante à regarder… Non. Mon crachat est strié de rouge. Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?!

 

Six heures. J’arrive dans ma cuisine, ma migraine pesant de plus en plus. Prenant mon écharpe en passant par l’escalier, j’ai horriblement froid. Tandis que je frissonne de tout mon corps, je prends ma cafetière et prépare quelques quatre tasses. Mon thermos trône fièrement près d’elle, en tout cas plus fièrement que moi emmitouflée dans mon écharpe et sous ma veste qui n’est franchement pas bien épaisse.

Le bol sur la table, la bouteille de lait dans ma main, je m’assis enfin. Je me prends la tête, je retourne le problème dans tous les sens. Presque prise de paranoïa, je bois un verre d’eau pour être sûre. Positive, il faut que je l’admette : je n’ai pas faim.

 

Six heures et demie. J’ai à peine bu mon chocolat chaud. Manquant de renverser le contenu de ma cafetière sur mes pieds au lieu de ma bouteille, quelque chose de nouveau semble s’éveiller en moi alors que je me réveille à peine.

J’ai mal à la poitrine. Ce ne sont pas mes seins, je sais que je n’ai pas oublié de mettre de quoi les soutenir, c’est un peu en-dessous d’eux. J’ai un point de côté atroce, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Comment sans avoir fait d’effort je peux en avoir une conséquence ? Je ne me comprends pas, ce matin.

 

Sept heures. Me voici au travail. Je ne dis pas bonjour à mes collègues, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu’un me remarque dans cet état pitoyable. La main tenant le haut-droit de ma poitrine, je n’ai jamais autant détesté monter deux étages. Passage au réfectoire réservé, sans réfléchir. Est-ce que je mangerai aujourd’hui, c’est plutôt cette question que j’aurais dû me poser.

J’arrive à mon bureau pour la journée. M’affalant dessus, j’observe les tables vides devant moi avant d’avoir une réalisation : comment vais-je parler à trente-cinq personnes, à raison de six heures aujourd’hui, alors que je tiens à peine debout toute seule ?

 

Huit heures. La sonnerie brutale me rappelle que je suis ici pour bosser et eux pour dormir. J’entends de nombreuses discussions dans le couloir voisin de la salle. Toussant encore, toujours un peu dans les vapes de ma somnolence, je me relève avec difficulté pour accueillir une troupe d’une trentaine de gamins de Seconde. Je n’ai plus aucune idée de leur numéro, ou de leur nom. S1, peut-être. Ou 2D4. Où je suis, déjà ?

Ils entrent. Je vois au loin la salle 212 et une troupe de Terminales devant. Probablement la classe de Meriem. Une fille au sac rose à points de couleur me dit quelque chose, mais je ne saurais pas dire qui ou quoi là maintenant tout de suite.

 

Excessivement fatiguée pour peu de choses, je m’assis sur le bureau, mes feuilles à mes côtés. Bonjour tout le monde, installez-vous. Je me mouche, je tousse, je me retiens de cracher. Reprenez votre cours là où nous en étions la fois dernière. Je me mouche, je tousse, je me retiens de cracher. Je disais donc, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…

« Madame, me signale une fille devant le bureau, on fait pas ça, nous on fait Nourrir les Hommes… »

 

Estomaquée, je fouille dans mon sac mes pochettes. Je tousse, je n’arrive presque plus à me retenir de cracher. La douleur dans ma poitrine s’intensifie avec ma toux, je suis mal à l’aise, je sens que je peux tourner de l’œil rapidement si je ne fais rien pour me ressaisir. Je retrouve la pochette des 2D1, je l’ouvre, je trouve les bons documents.

Prenez votre livre page quarante-huit, nous allons étudier l’alimentation en Chine. Je ramasse pour certaines personnes, n’oubliez pas. Je me mouche, je tousse encore. Assise derrière mon bureau, je sens que la moi de la semaine dernière a bien fait de s’arrêter là. Pourquoi déjà ? Je n’en ai plus aucune idée.

 

Un garçon lève la main. Esquissant un sourire jaune, je me lève en me tenant le point de côté. Je tousse encore, dans mon autre main qui est encore disponible. Il me parle de son incompréhension de la question quatre de la page quarante-neuf tandis que je ne m’entends que tousser, mon ouïe se bouche de plus en plus.

Je tousse, je n’arrive plus à me retenir, je crache malencontreusement sur sa table, près de son cahier. Il me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés alors que toute la classe se retourne, comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Je me recule, les deux mains devant la bouche, en état de choc devant ce que je viens de faire.

 

Mon mal de crâne devient insupportable. Me prenant littéralement la tête, mes déplacements sont aléatoires dans la salle jusqu’à ce que je rencontre une table. La porte s’ouvre en grand, quelqu’un court en dehors de la salle alors que le cours n’est pas terminé !

« Laura, reste là, on a pas fini !! » je hurle sans me rendre compte que je compromets encore davantage mon état de santé plus que bancal.

 

Essaie de garder ton calme... J’essuie le crachat de la table de Mathieu qui me regarde encore horrifié. M’excusant comme je le peux, je retourne au bureau jeter mon mouchoir dans la corbeille qui se trouve juste à côté du meuble. Et c’est alors que je remarque que la couleur a encore changé…

Je crache couleur rouille. Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Laura revient dans la salle. Alors que je me dirige vers elle l’engueuler, tenant difficilement sur mes talons, quelqu’un entrant lui aussi dans la pièce me bloque dans ma lancée. Percutant cette personne, je me rattrape à peine dans mon recul et regarde clairement qui ça peut être dans la limite de mes capacités.

Une femme noire dans sa quarantaine habillée de couleurs allant mal ensemble est celle que mon élève est allée chercher. Je n’arrive pas à voir l’émotion qu’elle a dans les yeux, ses lunettes entravent ma vue. Une main se tend vers moi, la sienne. Je ne la prends pas, me relève de moi-même.

 

Meriem Merouli, collègue de SES. C’est tout ce que Laura a réussi à aller chercher ? J’imagine que je ne vaux pas plus que de me faire engueuler par une autre prof de la classe. Elle me juge, je le sais, ce n’est pas la première fois que je me fais remarquer pour ce que je suis en train de faire.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches, Ju… Mme Jonquille ?! » me questionne-t-elle.

 

Ma poitrine me reprend à l’ordre. Ma respiration s’emballe, la douleur suit la tendance à la hausse, ma gorge se remet en route. Incapable de formuler une seule phrase, je ne regarde même plus les élèves que je pense voir partir, à moins que ce soit moi dont la conscience cherche à se barrer de son corps. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais.

Je recrache, cette fois-ci je ne sais même pas où avant que ma collègue ne mette sa main pile entre ma bouche et le sol. Une tâche rouille sur sa main, elle prend un mouchoir de sa poche, essuie sa paume, et ses sourcils se froncent. Elle n’est clairement pas satisfaite avec mon comportement actuel.

 

Cédant partiellement à la fatigue et au malaise qui me mangent, Meriem en profite pour me récupérer dans ses bras. Elle pose sa main disponible sur son front avant de la poser sur le mien. La froideur de sa paume contre la peau de mon visage se rajoute à mes frissons qui commencent à se déchaîner d’autant plus.

« Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre, Juliette !! » s’alerte-t-elle.

 

Elle leur demande de partir. Certains sourient, ils viennent d’apprendre comment je m’appelle, ça les amuse. D’autres me regardent tandis qu’ils rangent leurs affaires et s’en vont faire leur vie ailleurs en attendant le cours de neuves heures.

« On s’en fout, je me surprends à lui rétorquer, j’ai un cours à faire et j’ai pas fini… 

-Tu n’as pas l’impression d’aller assez mal pour repartir chez toi ?! » me crie ma collègue.

 

Je sais très bien que je ne tiendrai pas toute la journée. Mais laisse-moi terminer mon heure, Meriem. Je tousse encore, je recrache, elle me tend un mouchoir dans lequel expulser le produit de mes poumons.

_Tu as conscience d’être malade, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu es incapable de faire cours, Laura m’a raconté que tu te baladais hasardeusement dans la salle sans rien faire de productif. Tu es confuse à en confondre une classe de Seconde et une classe de Terminale. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c’est de te coucher et laisser tes élèves ne pas avoir cours d’Histoire une journée._

 

Je peux tenir, laisse-moi au moins cette heure-ci, rends-moi ma classe ! Ma respiration s’emballe avec l’angoisse qui monte, mon cœur bat deux fois trop vite. Tu vois bien que je tiens encore debout et que je sais encore parler, quinte de toux, je peux les assister dans une étude de cas enfin !

_C’est là que tu montres que tu es salement entêtée, Juliette. J’ai l’habitude de faire cours malade, mais je n’étais jamais au stade dans lequel tu es. Fais-toi à l’idée, le seul endroit où tu seras à ta place aujourd’hui, c’est tout sauf ce lycée._

Quelqu’un d’autre débarque dans la salle, probablement prévenu auparavant par Meriem. C’est un homme dans la quarantaine également, ses cheveux blonds décolorés en gris surmontés d’une calvitie crânienne, ses grandes lunettes contrastent avec ses petits yeux bleus. David Fellire, collègue d’Histoire-Géo.

Il me demande comment je vais. Amusée par l’évidence de la réponse, je me relève de la table contre laquelle j’étais appuyée et je commence à rire de plus en plus fort. Je paye mon affront, mes poumons me font de nouveau ressentir leur douleur. Est-ce que j’arrive encore à respirer ? Telle est la question.

 

David accourt vers moi, probablement paniqué du spectacle qu’il vient de voir. M’attrapant tandis que je tombe en avant sous l’impact de la toux, lui aussi met sa main froide sur mon front pour faire le même constat que Meriem, si je me rappelle bien. Ma mémoire me joue tellement de tours, c’est horrible…

Ils parlent, je n’entends plus rien. Meriem a entièrement raison : je suis complètement incapable de faire cours aujourd’hui, ne serait-ce qu’une petite heure d’étude de cas par écrit. J’ai les sens aseptisés, je ne perçois plus que ma douleur et mon mal-être.

 

Ils me traînent quelque part. David ferme la porte, si c’est bien lui qui a la chemise trop grande des deux. On me met sur un dos, probablement le sien. Je n’ai plus la force ou même l’envie de riposter. Je vais tellement mal que je suis devenue un vulgaire sac à patates qu’on traîne dans les couloirs du lycée…

Je perçois vaguement que Meriem va prévenir ses élèves. Je pensais que David ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui, est-ce qu’elle l’a vraiment appelé à venir ici juste pour me ramasser ? J’ai bien du mal à y croire…

 

On descend les escaliers, on passe devant la salle des profs. Virage à droite, direction l’infirmerie, ou plus exactement, le médecin scolaire, d’après ce que j’arrive à lire sur la plaquette de la porte. Il frappe à la porte, personne ne répond, l’infirmière est occupée.

Je les perçois parler de moi, mais en quoi exactement, je ne saurais dire. Je suis dans un si mauvais état que je commence à ne plus rien distinguer. Au moins, mes douleurs diminuent et je tousse de moins en moins… Ma vue tourne au noir…


	3. Chapter 3

_« Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes réveillée ? »_

J’entends des voix qui ne me sont pas familières. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade et ma respiration suivre avec lui. Que s’est-il passé déjà ? Je n’ai aucune idée d’où je suis… Ou de ce que j’ai fait pour être dans ce contexte…

 

_« Ah, vous êtes enfin consciente ! Vous pouvez vous relever ? »_

Une voix d’homme plutôt douce atteint mon ouïe de coton. La tête affreusement douloureuse pour je ne sais quelle raison, je peine à me relever, et je sens un bras me soutenir derrière. Tournant vers la source, je vois David avec un visage inquiet.

Naïve, j’essaie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Ma gorge se noue et je tousse fortement à en cracher. Une impression de déjà-vu, d’erreur reproduite… Mais pourquoi ?

 

_« Je vais procéder à votre examen. Vous pourriez lui retirer son maillot, M. Fellire ? »_

Je sens les mains de mon collègue hésiter, je m’exécute sans un mot mais avec quelques problèmes. Je me sens tellement mal… J’ai du mal à respirer et ma tête est horriblement douloureuse… J’ai des frissons de partout… J’ai chaud et froid… Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel…?

 

_« Respirez comme vous le pouvez, s’il-vous-plaît. »_

Presque torse nu devant un total inconnu, la froideur du stéthoscope me fait frissonner davantage. J’inspire et j’expire, j’inspire et j’expire, j’inspire et j’expire, je tousse, je tousse encore, je crache, je tente de chercher un mouchoir dans mes poches. Rien. David finit par sortir un paquet de sa propre poche et me le donne.

 

_« Toussez un peu s’il-vous-plaît. »_

Je n’ai pas à me forcer avant que ma gorge me démange et que j’émette l’immonde son de la toux d’un malade. J’ai du mal à distinguer son regard tandis qu’un autre mollard rougeâtre ressort de ma bouche. Il finit, ses yeux bleus me regardent avec je devine une certaine gentillesse, ses lunettes encombrent ma propre vision…

 

_« Je vais à présent vous demander de remettre votre haut et baisser le reste, je dois prendre votre température. »_

Je suis trop faible pour protester à l’idée-même qu’un gars que je ne connais pas me foute un thermomètre là où je pense. Je sens qu’on me manipule un peu comme ils veulent tandis que David regarde ailleurs, embarrassé. J’étouffe un petit rire qui me fait mal à la poitrine.

 

_« Respiration difficile qui siffle, râles crépitants, rythme cardiaque deux fois trop rapide, forte fièvre… »_

Celui que je présume médecin réfléchit, visiblement. C’est vrai que j’ai l’impression de faire une crise d’asthme… Il me touche alors de tous les côtés les poumons, avant de tomber sur un point de côté que j’avais à droite de la poitrine. Je grince des dents : ça fait horriblement mal ! Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?!

 

_« Vous m’avez l’air d’avoir mal quand j’appuie ici. Respirez profondément, je vous prie. »_

Ne comprenant pas l’intérêt de la démarche, je m’exécute. Dès l’inspiration, une insupportable douleur prend en otage ma poitrine entière et mécaniquement je me replie sur moi-même, les jambes rhabillées sans que je me sois rendue compte qu’on m’avait remis mes vêtements entre deux. Mes bras serrent aussi fort qu’ils le puissent la zone tandis qu’il note sur une sorte de calepin.

 

_« Suivez-moi en salle de radiologie, je vous prie, Mademoiselle. M. Fellire, aidez-là à y aller, s’il-vous-plaît. »_

Tandis que je cherche encore à soulager mes douleurs pectorales, je sens mon collègue me mettre en appui sur son épaule. Ses petits yeux bleus me regardent bouffés d’inquiétude. Ça va, tu sais, je ne suis pas en train de mourir, tout ira bien. Je vais juste un peu mal, en ce moment, c’est tout…

 

David m’aide à m’installer sur l’engin à IRM ou je ne sais quoi. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas fait de radio que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que sont tous ces trucs dans mon environnement actuel.

Allongée dans cette sorte de sarcophage de métal, je vous avoue que j’aurais préféré être en cours là maintenant. Ou même corriger des copies. Je crois que tout ce qui est en rapport avec le boulot me semble plus plaisant que de passer dans cette boîte de conserve médicale à échelle humaine. Mais bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

 

Une fois cette tâche finie, ils ont préféré me faire une prise de sang. À leurs visages, je peux dire qu’ils n’ont pas l’air de vraiment apprécier le résultat qu’ils ont trouvé. David n’a pas vraiment l’air de comprendre, c’est amusant. Enfin, ça le saurait si ce n’était pas ma santé qui était en jeu. Ou en tout cas ce qu’il en reste actuellement.

Le médecin regarde la radio. Il se rapproche de moi, prend un appareil bizarre que je ne reconnais pas qui fait de la lumière et me montre ce qu’il y a : « Vous voyez, ici, ce sont vos poumons Mademoiselle. Et ce que vous voyez en blanc, ce sont des alvéoles qui se sont remplies de pus. Ce qui nous permet d’établir un diagnostic quasi-certain de votre maladie… »

 

Il marque une pause deux minutes. Il se retourne ensuite vers moi, son verdict probablement rédigé sur son calepin. Tenant à peine consciente, c’est le bras de David qui me maintient en position assise. Je pense enfin à regarder les alentours : ah, je suis aux urgences. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, tiens.

_« Mlle Jonquille, vous avez une pneumonie franche lobaire aigüe. Et j’ai bien peur que vous alliez devoir rester à l’hôpital. »_

 

Je retire ce que je viens de dire : ok, là je suis au fond du trou. Je… N’ai vraiment pas le temps de rester à l’hosto. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que j’ai fait ce matin, de pourquoi je suis là, et de pourquoi je devrais me faire hospitaliser pour une simple maladie respiratoire. Je peux très bien rester chez moi une petite journée, je l’ai déjà fait, de toute façon. Je me lève, je m’en vais, je n’ai pas besoin de rester ici !

Je tombe au sol, mes jambes me lâchent, je tousse et crache, au bord de l’extinction totale de voix. David accourt vers moi, je le vois se ronger les ongles à mon propos. Le médecin l’aide à me remonter.

 

_« Ne vous rebellez pas, Mademoiselle, vous voyez bien que vous êtes considérablement affaiblie. »_

Je me laisse complètement faire. J’imagine que je suis ici pour un bout de temps… On me remonte sur un brancard avant qu’on rentre dans l’hôpital lui-même. Je vais devoir appeler Clém’ pour qu’elle aille me chercher des affaires, super. Et, j’imagine que s’ils me gardent, c’est que je suis là pour un sacré bout de temps…

 

Ma nouvelle chambre est une petite pièce aux murs blancs, au sol gris et pauvrement meublée. Je suis tellement endormie que je m’en fous un peu qu’à quoi elle ressemble, en fait. Une infirmière m’apporte une sorte de pyjama vert-gris, enfin ça m’en a tout l’air. Je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, mais c’est bien le dernier de mes soucis, de savoir si je suis socialement présentable.

Un autre médecin parle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’il me dit. Il a l’air d’avoir compris que je suis hors d’état d’écouter son discours sur la pneumologie et décide de me laisser tranquille. Il branche un masque respiratoire sur moi, tandis que je vois David partir car on lui demande de quitter la pièce. C’est l’heure de dormir, bonne nuit, tout le monde…


	4. Chapter 4

En rouvrant les yeux, je me rappelle vaguement de ce qui s’est passé avant que je ne m’endorme. J’ai été examinée par je ne sais quel médecin urgentiste et j’ai je ne sais plus quelle maladie qui, j’en suis certaine, me bouffe les poumons sans quelconque pitié.

Je me tourne à ma droite avant de voir David me sourire doucement, les sourcils froncés. Je ne me sens pas mieux qu’avant, mais en tout cas, je me sens plus réveillée. Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment parler, en tout cas, j’ai l’impression que ma gorge refuserait de me laisser m’exprimer, comme je tousse encore régulièrement.

 

_« Ah, Juliette, tu reviens parmi nous ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, tu sais… »_

Comment lui répondre…? En essayant de parler, je m’étouffe presque dans ma toux. Je dois cracher, rien autour pour réceptionner la chose, et je garde la bouche fermée, la gorge démangeant à ce que je tousse davantage encore. On me tend une bassine, je ne réfléchis même pas, je crache dedans sans arrière-pensée.

 

_« Le médecin m’a dit que tu devais éviter de parler, et euh… Il m’avait dit de l’appeler dès que tu te réveillais, je crois ! »_

L’air niais de mon collègue me fait sourire. J’évite de rire, je ne veux pas reproduire ces douleurs pectorales une fois de plus. Quelle heure est-il ? J’arrive à peine à lire l’horloge… Treize heures trente ?! J’ai bien dormi, c’est une chose sûre…

Il appuie sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière qui se situe à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je devrais me relever correctement, mais je suis bien faible, je pense que je vais rester emmitouflée autant que possible dans ma couverture d’hôpital.

 

_« Re-bonjour, M. Fellire, et merci de vous être rappelé de mes indications. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, Mme Jonquille, très bien. »_

David lui répond un poli « de rien » tandis que je fais réellement l’effort de me relever, histoire qu’il voit mon faciès qui ne ressemble probablement pas à grand-chose. Mécaniquement, l’homme aux airs un peu crédules me met ses bras en appuis. J’évite de refuser, il a déjà l’air de se faire un sang d’encre à mon propos…

 

_« Je me présente : Dr. Masu, pneumologue de l’hôpital d’Holfait, et je serai en charge de votre cas. Pas la peine de vous présenter, votre collègue s’est fait un plaisir de me déballer votre vie. Tout d’abord, je pense qu’il serait temps que je vous récapitule votre diagnostic et ses conséquences, maintenant que vous semblez décidée à ne pas vous enfuir. »_

Ce discours ne me rassure guère. Je regarde mon collègue avec un air dont il connait bien la signification, et il en rit nerveusement. Je me reconcentre sur ce que mon nouveau médecin a à me dire, je suis bien curieuse. Et, comment a-t-il su que j’avais essayé de me barrer d’ici avant de tomber lamentablement à cause de la toux ? Peut-être mon adorable collègue, peut-être le médecin urgentiste.

 

_« Tout d’abord, il est évident que vous avez du mal à respirer, je pense que vous avez eu le temps de constater une nouvelle fois que vous avez un masque sur le visage que vous enlevez toujours pour tousser. Nous avons notamment repéré chez vous un rythme respiratoire très rapide, ce qui est en partie pourquoi vous allez probablement rester ici quelques jours. Vous avez le souffle court, la respiration sifflante, il est clair que vous souffrez donc de dyspnée. »_

David n’a l’air de rien comprendre aux explications du Dr. Masu. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, je ne comprends pas le mot « dyspnée » non plus…

 

_« Vous avez également quarante-et-un de fièvre, ce qui nous pousse à dire que c’est une infection et non juste des difficultés respiratoires. Ce qui nous fait rebondir sur le fait que vous souffrez d’épanchement pleural. »_

David tire une tête éberluée, échouant à comprendre une fois de plus un mot, cette fois-ci, « épanchement pleural », en tout cas pour moi. Encore, dyspnée avec l’étymologie j’arrive à voir, mais là…

 

_« A vos têtes, je vois que vous ne comprenez pas. En somme, les poumons de Madame sont partiellement remplis de pus et c’est ce qui provoque ses difficultés respiratoires. C’est aussi pourquoi elle a des râles crépitants dans ses inspirations. »_

Ni lui, ni moi n’avions probablement envie de savoir que c’est ce qui se passait exactement dans ma cage thoracique. C’est vrai que j’entendais ce bruit étrange depuis un bout de temps, un petit bruit ressemblant à des râles… Argh, je commence à saisir la gravité de la situation.

 

_« Je suis donc en mesure de vous dire que vous avez contracté une pneumonie franche lobaire aigüe, à priori d’origine bactérienne et acquise en communauté, Mme Jonquille. »_

Tant de mots juste pour dire que j’ai un microbe qui me bouffe les poumons… David est définitivement encore moins rassuré et complètement dégoûté, il est assez sensible à ce genre de sujet. Il faut dire que, si je l’avais eu auparavant, son discours m’aurait coupé l’appétit.

 

_« Nous allons donc vous administrer un traitement antibiotique dit probabiliste d’abord, et nous en changerons s’il se révèle inefficace. Si vous n’avez pas de complication, vous devriez être à nouveau sur pieds avant la fin de la semaine. »_

De quoi me rassurer, enfin ! Mon masque à oxygène sur le visage, mon collègue inquiet à ma droite, je pense que je n’ai pas encore compris toute la dimension de cette satanée maladie. Ce n’est pas si grave, j’aurai toute la semaine pour me rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle je suis pour une raison ou une autre…


	5. Chapter 5

Quatorze heures. Appel sur mon portable de Luc, encore un collègue d’Histoire-Géo. J’avais trois appels ratés de sa part, et ce depuis neuves heures. Je devais déjà être dans un état catastrophique à ce moment-là. Il ne voit rien, sauf quand quelque chose ne va pas, surtout dans mon cas.

Ses mots m’ont fait mal. Il ne m’a pas insultée, il ne m’a pas prise pour une femmelette toute fragile faite de sucre qui se briserait au moindre petit coup de doigt, il ne m’a même pas « sous-estimée ». Le problème, c’est ce que son inquiétude naturelle pour moi m’a rappelé à quel point j’ai été complètement idiote de me ramener bosser aujourd’hui. Remarque, si je n’y avais pas été, je ne serais pas hospitalisée, et comme je suis incapable d’appeler qui que ce soit à cause de mon aphonie, ça aurait probablement mal fini pour moi.

 

Quatorze heures trente. Appel de Sarah, collègue de Français. Comme elle habite Béthune et commençait plus tard que moi, elle ne m’a pas vue ce matin malade à en cracher sur qui que ce soit à n’importe quel moment. J’imagine que l’info s’est répandue comme une traînée de poudre pour qu’elle m’appelle dans le train, elle qui ne traîne pas souvent en salle des profs.

Ses paroles me font souffrir. Je réalise à quel point je suis stupide d’avoir pensé que personne ne le verrait, que personne ne s’inquiéterait pour moi. J’oublie que des gens m’aiment et je me rends compte que je suis probablement une ordure, moi aussi. Des choses pareilles ne devraient pas pouvoir être oubliées à un moment où à un autre.

 

Quinze heures et quart. Clém’ m’appelle à son tour, se faisant un sang d’encre pour mon compte à ma place. Meilleure amie qu’elle est, elle tient à venir me voir et probablement faire son propre diagnostic, mais elle est de service nocturne ce soir et ne peut pas s’attarder dans la partie de l’hôpital consacrée aux malades.

Au fil de la discussion à un sens, la culpabilité m’envahit de plus en plus. Je suis un monstre d’égoïsme. Clém’ sait être tendre comme elle sait être dure avec ma petite face d’abrutie finie, c’est bien quand elle me l’indique que je comprends vraiment que me ramener avec une pneumonie au lycée aurait pu être dévastateur dans mes classes, contenu de la gravité de la chose, surtout chez les asthmatiques et les personnes ayant des problèmes respiratoires.

 

Quatre heures et demie. Appel de ma mère qui pleure à l’autre bout du combiné. Morte d’inquiétude à mon propos, étouffée par des pensées négatives ayant pour principal sujet sa fille benjamine. Mon « père » crie à l’autre bout du combiné. Il sait que c’est moi qu’elle appelle.

J’entends la voix de Jeanne qui a pris le téléphone des mains de sa grand-mère pour me dire coucou et me dire d’aller mieux, qu’elle viendra me voir peut-être demain ou après-demain. C’est à mon tour de larmoyer en silence tandis que la voix joyeuse de ma nièce me parle de sa journée de collégienne banale et qu’elle mange son goûter tranquillement en regardant la télé. J’entends en fond sonore les dessins animés battre leur plein dans le salon de ma maison originelle.

 

 

Six heures. Mon téléphone sonne, c’est Coco, probablement prévenue par Clém’. Les amies du lycée sont tenaces pour savoir comment je vais. Il faut dire, quand elles m’ont revues après mes cinq ans d’études post-Bac, elles ne me reconnaissaient plus, donc elles préfèrent rester au courant du moindre gros évènement de ma vie, et apparemment ma pneumonie en est un.

Tous ces appels téléphoniques devraient me faire plaisir, mais ils me dépriment plus qu’autre chose, à cause de ma nature-même. Anomalie humaine, comportement anormal. C’est aussi simple que ça, chez moi, et la fièvre commence à vraiment me faire délirer.

 

Le temps est long, quand on est coincé au lit. Ce n’est pas ma première expérience dans le domaine, mais justement, je pense que l’idée que j’ai déjà vécu des situations similaires fait que c’est d’autant plus dur pour moi, petite femmelette que je suis.

Les flashbacks de ma trachéite d’il y a deux ans ne cessent de faire surface. La toux incessante, nécessaire cette fois-ci, les frissons permanents, le mal de crâne qui m’empêche de dormir, les douleurs dans la poitrine… Les aiguilles bougent à peine…

 

La fièvre me monte à la tête. Sur le bord de l’hyperpyrexie, j’ai envie que tout s’arrête, de tomber dans les pommes comme ça, sans un mot, silencieusement. Ma vie n’a jamais eu beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux, ce n’est pas chopper des maladies comme ça qui va me faire changer d’avis.

J’essaie de dormir, mais tout ce que je fais est me retourner indéfiniment dans mon lit. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, peu importe ce que j’essaie, seules mes pensées peuvent me permettre d’oublier la douleur de mes poumons.

 

Six heures trente. Quelqu’un entre dans la salle, une femme dans la quarantaine bien portante, au visage ridé, aux yeux bleu-gris fatigués et aux cheveux gris attachés dans une charlotte. Elle traîne devant elle un chariot à roulette dont émane une odeur de nourriture. C’est l’heure du dîner, c’est bien tôt par ici.

Elle va à l’autre bout de la chambre pour prendre une tablette de bois avant de la mettre par-dessus le lit, sans un mot. Je pense qu’elle a vu à ma toux et à ma probable pâleur extrême que j’en suis actuellement parfaitement incapable.

 

L’employée s’empare alors d’une liste, vérifie quelque chose sur la porte, et va fouiller dans son chariot. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, elle en sort une assiette pauvrement sertie de purée, de petits pois et de je ne sais quelle viande. Je tire une moue : je n’ai pas faim, et ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de manger, ce plat digne du réfectoire de La Meranie.

Le Dr. Masu entre alors dans ma chambre, comme s’il voulait absolument être là au moment où j’allais manger. Enfin, où je serais censée manger, parce que je ne me sens pas d’humeur rien qu’à ingurgiter un centimètre carré de quoique ce soit, à part peut-être du chocolat, mais ça c’est une exception qui confirme la règle.

 

Comme une enfant têtue, je repousse mon assiette sur la petite table. La femme semble mal réagir à ce que je trame tandis que le pneumologue s’approche de moi. Il me dévisage farouchement pendant quelques secondes avant de s’emparer de la fourchette, y mettre un peu de patates écrasées et attendre que je tousse pour m’en enfoncer le contenu dans la bouche.

Merci, je ne savais pas qu’on allait me forcer à manger alors que je suis censée être gravement malade. Enfin, mieux vaut apprendre ça maintenant que d’apprendre ça plus tard… Mais d’abord je lui recrache tout dessus parce qu’il n’a pas attendu la fin de ma quinte de toux pour me forcer. Il devrait l’avoir prédit quand même, il est censé être diplômé de dix ans d’études post-Bac quand même !

 

« Mme Jonquille, vous devez vous nourrir, vous vous doutez bien qu’en cas de carence vous n’allez pas récupérer… » me dit-il d’une voix volontairement doucereuse.

Ce qu’il dit est correct… Bon, j’imagine qu’il faut que je me fasse souffrance. Rapprochant l’assiette de moi, j’essaie d’ignorer la présence du médecin à une trentaine de centimètres de moi, l’employée étant repartie avec son chariot aux roues grinçantes.

 

La torture est finie. Enfin, elle serait totalement finie si je n’avais plus cette foutue pneumonie, mais j’imagine que je ne peux pas me plaindre maintenant sachant que j’ai encore au moins quelques jours à supporter ne pas pouvoir respirer normalement et correctement.

Le Dr. Masu me balance une liste d’antibiotiques à prendre à titre je ne sais quoi, je n’écoute plus vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il est passé à la mise en pratique et je ne sais même pas ce que je suis en train de prendre entre les sirops, les pilules et les pastilles. Au moins ce n’est pas par intraveineuse, j’ai déjà échappé à ça.

 

Pitié, dîtes-moi qu’au moins que ça ne durera pas longtemps…


	6. Chapter 6

Deux heures du matin.  Cela fait plusieurs heures que je tente de dormir mais que toutes sortes de facteurs m’en empêchent. Et c’est alors que se constate un paradoxe d’une taille considérable : en essayant de faire cours, j’étais épuisée, mais maintenant que j’ai l’occasion et même l’envie de dormir, impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui me gêne le plus entre la toux incessante, les crachats qui s’ensuivent, la douleur au niveau des côtes ou les coulées permanentes qui sortent de mon nez rouge pivoine. Par contre, je suis cent-pour-cent certaine que ce qui me gêne le plus est cette horrible, horrible fièvre.

 

J’ai toujours été très faible par rapport à la fièvre qui a chez moi la position de reine de mon corps lorsqu’elle s’invite. Il suffit que je dépasse les trente-neuf degrés pour que je ressente déjà un mal de crâne considérable et des frissons. Ma trachéite a eu le mérite de me rappeler, puisqu’elle était d’origine virale. Est-ce qu’encore une fois j’ai sous-estimé un rhume ? Probablement, je suis comme ça, je ne prends pas vraiment en compte les erreurs du passé… L’ironie.

Migraine implacable, malaise causé par l’impression de chaud-et-froid permanente, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette maladie qui détruit de l’intérieur sans que rien ne laisse à indiquer qu’elle est présente ?

 

Eh, tiens, et si j’allais voir la fontaine à eau que j’ai vue pas loin dehors ? Ah, non, je vais aller me laver, là, maintenant, je suis tellement sale ! J’ai oublié de me laver ce matin tellement j’étais dans la lune, je me sens d’une énergie incroyable d’un coup, autant en profiter ! Tous à la salle de bain, j’ai une douche à prendre en guise de rattrapage !

Une discussion commence à côté de moi. J’entends Sarah parler de poèmes latins avec Raphaëlle, son amie d’enfance et meilleure amie. Je ne vois rien, mais je distingue clairement leur voix derrière le mur à ma droite ! Elles sont dans la chambre d’à côté, je le sais. Pourquoi elles parleraient de ça à deux heures du matin, je n’en ai aucune idée, mais je suis certaine de ce que j’avance.

 

Oh putain… Je crois que je suis en train de me rendre compte que je n’avais jamais franchi un aussi haut pallier dans la hauteur de température corporelle. Je savais qu’une fièvre de quarante degrés me mettait déjà dans tous mes états, mais une de quarante-et-un me semble bien au-dessus de mes limites vitales.

Cette fièvre est délirante. Illusions auditives de gens que je connais, hallucinations de figures étranges, j’ai, je pense, eu le droit au cocktail toxique. Je parle seule de choses qui n’ont aucun sens, aucune substance, aucune logique quelconque ou palpable.

 

Non, Maman, je te jure que je n’ai pas voulu me retrouver ici… Mais si je te le dis enfin, tu ne me crois plus ?! Caro, toi aussi ?! Je… Je suis vraiment la pire des merdes… Pourquoi je suis comme ça, enfin ?! Ce n’est pas dur d’être exemplaire, non ?!

Et voilà que je me remets à délirer… J’aurai définitivement eu des meilleurs jours dans ma vie.

 

De… De la fumée ?! J’entends des cris horribles de familles déchirées tandis que des sirènes de pompiers retentissent partout autour de moi. Les enfants pleurent, les femmes paniquent, les hommes toussent, tout le monde tousse si fort… Ils s’asphyxient tous, j’ai peur moi-même, mais je ne sens pas de fumée, ça doit être mon nez bouché !

Ce spectacle est insupportable. Je me doute bien que ce n’est pas vrai, sinon de vraies alarmes auraient retenti depuis, mais je n’arrive juste pas à me concentrer assez pour les oublier tellement mon mal de crâne est puissant.

 

La fumée s’en va, laissant de la cendre partout sur le sol de la chambre, de la suie sur les murs maintenant noirs et des corps carbonisés aux visages exprimant la douleur. Ces derniers se relèvent alors et mutent plusieurs membres : des bras, des jambes, des têtes. Ils fusionnent entre eux, les membres restent et s’additionnent aux précédents.

Un de ces humanoïdes s’approche de moi avec ses cinq bras, trois jambes, deux seins et demi et un mélange de parties génitales confus. Un de ses yeux pend de son réceptacle tandis que l’autre a complètement disparu dans les flammes. Ses mains serties de griffes se rapprochent de moi, mon souffle s’emballe d’autant plus.

 

Un bip constant éclate alors depuis ma gauche tandis que la créature s’empare de ma gorge. Paniquée, je hurle sans m’en rendre compte et tousse derrière, ma voix souffrant de dysphonie à cause de la pneumonie.

L’humanoïde me rappelle quelque chose. Ces cheveux bouclés courts dont la silhouette se rapproche de celle du capuchon d’une nonne… Cette silhouette un peu grosse dont deux bouts de chair carbonisée dépassent… C’est une fusion entre Meriem et David déformée par mes hallucinations.

 

Une fissure rouge couleur de lave se dessine alors, allant de ses pectoraux à son entrejambes, et s’ouvre en grand. Ses entrailles me tombent dessus tandis qu’il m’étrangle avec ses griffes tranchantes que je sens brûlantes sur ma gorge.

J’éclate en sanglots, la douleur et le caractère perturbant de cette horreur achèvent mes nerfs affaiblis. Mes cris sont étouffés par ma dysphonie mais sortent régulièrement tandis que je bas des jambes en l’air et que mes bras sont occupés à essayer d’enlever les griffes de ma gorge.

 

Une lumière soudaine surgit dans la chambre, provenant de la porte. Un médecin se rue vers moi : le Dr. Masu. Il me prend les mains et les éloignent de ma gorge. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?! Est-il complice de cette abomination ?!

Mon assaillant disparait alors sans prévenir, sans aucune trace, et la chambre reprend ses couleurs normales. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Un cauchemar éveillé ? J’ai peur… Je suis terrorisée…

 

« Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, me demande mon médecin, Juliette ?! On vous a entendue crier dans tout l’hôpital ! »

Je me racle la gorge pour faire l’effort de parler et d’expliquer mon problème : « Je… J’ai vu… J’saurais pas l’décrire… C’était horrible… Y a… Y avait c’monstre qui voulait m’étrangler… Et… »

 

L’infirmière qui se situe à ses côtés note sur un calepin pendant que le pneumologue me frotte l’épaule, probablement pour essayer de me réconforter tout en regardant l’appareil à ma gauche, celui qui régule le masque respiratoire qu’il me met alors sur le visage. Il a l’air inquiet, je sens que mon rythme respiratoire y est pour quelque chose, il est tellement rapide…

« Vous étiez en train de vous étrangler vous-même… Vous avez dû délirer, Juliette. Charline, notez que nous allons devoir augmenter son traitement en antipyrétiques. Pour le moment, on va devoir vous mettre sous somnifères, sinon vous n’allez pas dormir… Charline, donnez-le-moi je vous prie. »

 

Cette infirmière… C’est la sœur aînée de Corinne ! Voilà pourquoi elle était au courant pour mon hospitalisation soudaine et inattendue. Elle s’approche et tend une boîte avec un verre d’eau au médecin. Il les prend et me les dirige. Me levant à peine, j’avale une pilule sortie de l’emballage en carton et de la plaquette avec l’aide de l’eau.

Ma vision devient floue, je ne sens plus rien. Je suis repartie voir Morphée, cette fois avec succès.


	7. Chapter 7

Deux heures de l’après-midi. Je me suis endormie comme une masse hier. C’est bien tard pour émerger, mais le réveil est dur avec une pneumonie dans la poitrine… J’ai même zappé le petit déjeuner avec ça, et le déjeuner aussi en fait quand j’y pense.

Bon… J’ai un peu moins mal à la tête, donc je suppose que ma fièvre a baissé. J’en ai encore assez pour frissonner, mais ça commence à s’améliorer, ce qui n’est pas mal. Niveau poumons, par contre, c’est une catastrophe encore une fois, et putain qu’est-ce que ça fait mal d’avoir des alvéoles inondées !!

 

Je me sens encore tellement mal pourtant… La fièvre est toujours maîtresse de moi, et ma respiration est le subtil accouplement entre celle d’un asthmatique après qu’il ait fait du sport et les bruits que Mathilde émet quand elle fait l’amour. D’où je sors cette information, je préfère ne pas me rappeler, même si ma curiosité morbide me pousse à me demander comment ça se fait que je le sache.

M’enroulant dans mes couettes, mon état est en permanence délirant. Il ne m’est pas rare de parler seule dans le vide, de faire des grands mouvements et de réciter mécaniquement mes cours sans m’en rendre compte. Parce que ça va m’être très utile de savoir par cœur parler de développement durable et d’alimentation dans le monde alors que je suis sur un lit d’hôpital à cracher de la rouille…

 

Heureusement pour moi, je n’ai plus eu d’hallucinations comme celle de cette nuit. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j’ai pu avoir une telle imagerie complètement fictive alors que la pneumonie n’est pas vectrice de ce genre de choses en temps normal. Après tout, c’est en temps normal, donc il doit bien y avoir des exceptions à la règle.

Cependant, j’ai encore quelques hallucinations auditives dans le sens où le petit surnom que je me donnerais serait Jeanne d’Arc. J’entends des voix qui n’existent pas, des animaux qui n’existent pas, des insultes qui n’existent pas.

 

On toque à la porte. J’autorise l’accès avec plus d’aisance. Rien. Encore une hallucination auditive. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Quoique, je n’ai plus toute ma tête, donc c’était aussi prévisible que je sois incapable de prédire que j’allais me prendre un vent dans ce genre de situations.

C’est incroyable de me dire que ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je suis dans ce lit et que je suis quand même horriblement épuisée. Je ne fais rien sauf tousser et cracher, et je suis quand même épuisée. Je n’ai presque pas bougé, et je suis quand même épuisée.

 

Ma migraine ne peut pas supplanter les douleurs que j’ai actuellement à la poitrine. Je ne connaissais la pneumonie que de nom avant hier, elle est maintenant devenue ma pire ennemie après le surmenage. Cette maladie… Fait ce qu’elle veut de mes poumons, visiblement.

J’entends des bruits étranges émaner de mon thorax. Ma respiration siffle horriblement, je me rappelle de l’asthme de ma mère quand je me concentre sur les échanges d’air avec l’extérieur. Je suppose qu’elle ne viendra pas me rendre visite, et tant mieux, j’ai envie de dire. Je ne veux pas qu’elle me voit comme ça, d’autant plus qu’elle m’a appelée hier après-midi.

 

Je suis sincèrement désolée d’exister, Maman. Je sais que j’ai pourri tes relations avec ton mari que tu aimes encore bien que tu condamnes nombre de ses actes. J’ai été une grossesse difficile et des fausses couches manquées d’après ce que tu disais parfois à tes amies. J’étais l’enfant de trop, je suis l’enfant de trop.

Je sais que tu me considères encore comme cette petite fille fragile que j’étais enfant. Je suis toujours fragile, mais j’ai grandi sans que tu ne puisses le voir, sans nouvelle de moi pendant ma vraie adolescence. Je ne voulais même pas que tu me vois grandir tellement j’étais laide en me maltraitant comme je l’ai fait.

 

On toque à la porte. Le Dr. Masu pointe le nez dans ma chambre et m’annonce que j’ai de la visite. Je me demande qui a bien pu trouver le temps de venir jusqu’ici, dans cet hôpital en périphérie de la banlieue homaroise. Peu importe, un peu de compagnie ne peut pas me faire de mal. Au moins, ça sera mieux que de fixer une horloge en toussant.

Entre une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux bleus cristallins et avec des taches de rousseur autour du nez et en haut des joues. Ses boucles atteignent le haut de son dos, contrastant avec son chemisier bleu foncé à petits pois blancs. Elle porte du bout de son bras droit une sorte de valise, habituée à porter ses affaires de travail par la même main.

 

Le médecin ferme la porte et la visiteuse pose une chaise à côté de mon lit. Mes yeux rivés, je reconnais bien là ma petite amie et son visage bouffé d’inquiétude. Tout en s’asseyant sur la chaise, elle profite que j’ai la tête tournée vers elle pour me faire un petit baiser sur le front.

Sarah n’est pas habituée à me faire des signes d’amour aussi frustes et pudiques, mais comme je suis bien malade et que la pneumonie est une maladie contagieuse, j’aurais moi-même protesté pour ne pas qu’elle m’embrasse à pleine bouche comme elle en a l’usage.

 

_« Désolée de pas avoir pu venir te voir, hier, mais j’ai appris par Clémence un peu tard que t’étais à l’hosto et, bah, tu vois c’que je veux dire…»_

Je lui fais signe que ça va, qu’il n’y a pas de problème. Mon cœur bat la chamade, comme je suis en présence de mon « autre moitié ». J’esquisse un petit sourire tandis qu’elle fait de même, ses sourcils froncés et ses joues se remplissant d’air, rendant son visage plus rond encore.

 

_« Euh, ouais… Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de te ramener au lycée alors que tu savais très bien que t’allais pas bien ?! »_

Joignant l’acte à la parole, Sarah lève son bras droit, sa paume de main dirigée vers elle. Je me prépare à me recevoir une gifle en pleine face, mais ses doigts se crispent et ne parviennent pas à se lancer vers moi. Baissant littéralement les bras, elle vide ses joues d’air en soupirant, l’air ennuyé au visage.

 

_« Tcch, tu croyais quand même pas que j’allais te baffer alors que t’es à l’hosto bien malade ? Tu te verrais, t’es pâle comme un linge, c’est incroyable… On dirait un peu l’inverse de David Fellire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. À part sur les joues, là t’es aussi rouge que lui. »_

Je pouffe de rire parce que notre collègue a naturellement le visage rouge, comme s’il avait un coup de soleil chronique sur le faciès. Mes poumons me rappellent que rire est interdit tant que cette bactérie leur inonde les alvéoles et je grince des dents pour masquer ma douleur, espérant qu’elle prenne ça pour un rire.

 

_« Ah, et, dis… Je sais que t’aimes pas trop ce genre de questions, mais… Ça va ? Je veux dire… T’es mal en point et tout, ça se voit, mais… À quel stade tu vas pas bien, quoi ? C’est… C’est bizarre à dire quand même… »_

Je déglutis avant de me racler la gorge. D’une voix insupportable et brisée, je lui réponds que ça pourrait aller mieux, mais que mes jours sont hors de danger et que c’est ce qui compte. Je n’ai pas envie de lui témoigner toutes les douleurs que je ressens actuellement, je ne vais pas me plaindre auprès d’elle alors qu’elle s’inquiète pour moi…

 

_« Ben heureusement que t’es pas en train de mourir, abrutie ! Bon, je t’ai ramené des affaires. J’espère que t’es contente, parce que je me suis tuée sur le choix de tes pyjamas à prendre. Tu vois, choisir entre le pyjama gris foncé et celui marron cuivre a été très dur, mais j’ai décidé de t’amener le pourpre avec des motifs de fleur. »_

Je la reconnais bien là me dire des conneries parce qu’elle n’a pas trouvé d’autre moyen de changer de sujet, surtout que je n’ai pas de pyjama pourpre avec des motifs de fleur, c’est juste un des siens qu’elle a oublié de reprendre à la maison une fois, mais c’est resté une sorte de connerie entre nous. Tiens, je me demande pourquoi je ne délire plus, comme ça, d’un seul coup…

 

_« Bon, plus sérieusement, je t’ai amené des affaires que je jugeais utiles. Y a un pyjama de rechange parce que celui que tu portes actuellement est affreux, des affaires de toilette parce que tu ressembles pas à grand-chose là maintenant tout de suite, une veste qui n’est pas un blazer, et des p’tites choses comme ça. »_

Je n’arrive pas à me retenir de rire et c’est alors que le bât blesse. Une autre douleur se déclare dans ma poitrine et je grince à nouveau des dents en la prenant encore pour une conne, espérant qu’elle ne remarque pas une deuxième fois mon stratagème stupide de malade.

 

_« Juliette, ça va ? T’as… T’as l’air d’avoir mal quelque part… »_

Et merde, elle a compris que quelque chose me faisait souffrance. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de lui balancer mes poumons remplis, les points de côté, le mal de gorge, la migraine… Oh, tiens, bouge pas Sarah, il y a un papillon sur ton épaule…

 

_« Eh mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ?! Calme tes pulsions enfin ! »_

Je me sens mal d’un coup, mais vraiment mal. La douleur dans ma poitrine augmente fortement avec les battements sans contrôle ni barrière de mon cœur qui va vraiment trop vite. Tachycardie. Le papillon s’envole avant de disparaitre complètement et ma tête commence à tourner, le décor aussi, tout se bouscule et j’ai du mal à distinguer les éléments qui composent mes alentours…

Je me sens tomber avant que mes délires ne disparaissent entièrement. Ma petite amie me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, choquée et presque apeurée à cause de ce qui vient de se passer. Elle fronce les sourcils et pose sa main froide sur mon front. Je sens qu’elle écoute précisément ma respiration.

 

_« T’es… T’es bouillante !! E-et… Tu fais des bruits bizarres !! T’as quoi au juste ?! »_

Pitié, laissez-moi mourir… J’arrive à peine à maintenir ma respiration tant je m’étouffe dans ma toux. Je finis par cracher une fois de plus, le produit de mes poumons malades se retrouve entre les deux jambes écartées de ma dulcinée. Je lis le dégoût sur son visage, mais tant d’inquiétude y prend le dessus… Elle s’empare du thermomètre buccal qu’il y a dans le tiroir de la table de chevet tandis qu’elle me recouche comme elle le peut d’un seul bras.

 

_« Oh bordel, t’as quarante-et-un d’fièvre, et ça a pas l’air de baisser… »_

Ma fièvre augmente, parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça ! C’est peut-être parce que je n’ai pas pu prendre mes antibiotiques ce matin et ce midi, et que la bactérie profite pour revenir à la charge… De toute façon, ma vision vire une fois de plus au noir, ce n’est pas maintenant que je vais les prendre non plus…


	8. Chapter 8

_« Juliette…? Juliette, t’émerges…? »_

J’entends la voix de Sarah depuis l’air au-dessus de mon visage. Elle est juste au-dessus de moi, ses yeux rivés sur moi. Elle devait guetter le moment où je referais surface…

 

_« Ah, t’es réveillée ! Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs… »_

Ses mots me font un double effet. D’un côté, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu’elle fait attention à moi et qu’elle soit un peu rassurée que j’émerge, mais de l’autre côté, je déteste la voir s’inquiéter pour moi… Une vraie épée à double tranchant. Me frottant la tête, gros mal de crâne une fois encore, j’essaie de me relever. Elle pose ses mains sur ma poitrine et me pousse à me rallonger sur le lit.

 

_« Non, tu restes couchée, t’as le droit de ressembler à rien quand t’es malade, hein »_

Bon… Ça annonce la couleur, et têtue comme elle est, je ne vais pas réussir à échapper à ses ordres. Cependant, je me demande pourquoi elle garde ses mains si près de mes seins… D’ordinaire elle y aurait déjà tripatouillé, la connaissant.

 

Sa tête se pose au niveau de mes côtes. Je me force à tousser sans bouger, rougissante, j’espère ne pas devoir cracher. Ma gorge me démange d’autant que je la racle encore et encore pour éviter la toux. Pendant ce temps, Sarah semble… Focalisée sur ce quoi elle a l’oreille collée.

Elle se relève tandis que je me permets enfin de libérer une quinte de toux qui me cause encore des crachats. Ses yeux se tournent vers le fruit de mes bronches, elle tire une sale tête, dégoûtée parce qu’elle vient de voir. C’est vrai que j’ai vu plus gracieux que cette substance gluante obtenue par le mélange du pus et du sang. Non, ce n’est vraiment pas la meilleure chose que j’ai eu l’occasion de voir, c’est sûr.

 

_« Je sais pas ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de toi – j’suis prof de Français, pas médecin – mais en tout cas, ça fait des bruits vraiment étranges. J’ai l’impression que quelqu’un a versé du sel sur de l’huile chauffée en fait, quand t’inspires. C’est bizarre. »_

Les fameux râles crépitants dont parlait le Dr. Masu, j’imagine. Ma respiration est totalement déréglée et fait n’importe quoi, surtout que je sens que mon poumon droit est presque hors-service à cause du pus qui l’envahit. Je soupçonne fortement de m’être faite hospitaliser parce que l’épanchement touchait plusieurs lobes.

 

_« T’as du mal à respirer, je l’entends même en ayant pas l’oreille collée contre ta poitrine… J’y connais rien, mais je sais juste que… J’aime pas te voir comme ça, et personne n’aime te voir comme ça… Personne… »_

Elle baisse les yeux. Je lis en eux une certaine culpabilité, un sentiment d’impuissance qu’elle a déjà eu devant moi et que j’arrive à deviner maintenant. Même avec une aussi forte fièvre, j’arrive à analyser les silences de ma petite amie, c’est déjà ça. Je me demande si je ne préférerais pas ça à la possibilité de pouvoir sortir du lit…

 

_« Bordel, pourquoi ça devait t’arriver à toi ?! Et pis, je me demande si je suis bien la première que t’aurais envie de voir, avec tous les problèmes que notre couple a eu récemment… T’aurais peut-être plus envie de voir ta mère ou Clémence, je te comprendrais… »_

Ses yeux s’humidifient et elle détourne le regard de moi. Ses jambes s’élèvent de la chaise qui leur servait de support et le reste de son corps suit, son bras droit tend vers moi. Elle commence à se mettre en route, elle veut quitter la pièce… Je lui tends faiblement le bras comme je peux, les poils hérissés par les frissons et la main tremblotante.

_« Me laisse pas seule, Sarah… »_

 

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, une larme coulant sur sa joue gauche, emportant avec elle une partie de son mascara. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses pieds se rapprochent à nouveau de mon lit tandis qu’elle se rassoit. Ses deux mains se resserrent sur celle que je lui avais tendue et la voilà pleurante, le visage rougissant.

Ma petite amie me supplie de la pardonner et s’évertue à me dire qu’elle n’aurait pas dû même avoir l’idée de m’esseuler alors que je suis malade et alitée pour quelques jours. Je me sens esquisser un petit sourire, attendrie par ses bêtises de paroles presque clichées.

 

_« T’es pas romantique, Juliette, mais je t’aime quand même. J’ai un petit cœur planqué sous la pierre… »_

Je prends en étreinte ses deux mains avec celle qu’il me restait inoccupée. Entre deux toussotements, je laisse tomber une larme de mon œil droit et elle se penche sur moi pour essayer de m’enlacer tout en me maintenant couchée pour, je suppose, mon bien. Je sens cette chaleur me soulager un peu de mes douleurs physiques…

 

_« T’en fais pas, je vais m’occuper de toi pendant ce temps-là… »_


	9. Chapter 9

Minuit. Le soleil s’est couché depuis bien longtemps à présent, vers cinq heures de l’après-midi, une chose normale en hiver dans une région aussi froide qu’est le Nord-Pas-de-Calais. Encore une fois, j’ai du mal à m’endormir. J’espère vraiment que je ne vais pas me mettre à halluciner comme la nuit dernière, je n’ai pas envie de réveiller tout l’hôpital avec mes cris…

Comme toujours, quand je n’arrive pas à dormir, je réfléchis un peu et j’ai fait des récapitulatifs sur les actualités dans ma vie et j’essaie de faire le bilan de celles des autres. Enfin, principalement ce qui est en rapport avec moi. Je n’ai pas envie de m’introduire dans les entrailles de la vie privée des autres que je respecte.

 

Bon… Globalement, ce n’est pas génial pour moi en ce moment. Je devrais peut-être être heureuse d’apprendre que Caro est enceinte d’un troisième enfant. Ouais, ça ne me remonte pas vraiment le moral… Je devrais en être contente, célébrer avec le reste de la famille, mais je n’ai même pas encore appelé. Je n’ai même pas envie de l’appeler.

Non… Je n’ai pas envie d’en entendre parler. Je veux oublier ma famille quelques temps. Je n’en peux plus d’assumer des responsabilités pour lesquelles je ne suis pas taillée. Je l’ai toujours dit : je n’ai pas l’esprit familial, contrairement au reste de ma fratrie apparemment.

 

Mathilde commence à essayer de renouer des liens avec moi, puisqu’elle m’a appelée au cours de l’après-midi. Non pas pour me demander comment je vais (pour une fois), mais pour me demander si je ne pouvais pas garder ses quatre mioches. Elle devrait se rendre compte que Jeanne a quand même douze ans et qu’elle sait se garder elle-même, quand même. Je sens que je me fais légèrement exploitée.

Comme elle a récemment repris le grand amour avec ce connard de Charles, évidemment, ils sortent au resto et ce genre de choses que se font les amoureux que je n’arrive juste pas à pratiquer. Et comme Caro est de nouveau enceinte (de trois mois, je suis tellement en retard) et qu’elle a déjà deux gamins, eh bien c’est moi qu’on appelle à la rescousse. Pourtant, au bout de trois ans que je refuse systématiquement, j’aurais pensé qu’elle aurait renoncé.

 

« Ma famille » me déprime plus qu’autre chose, j’ai besoin de me remonter le moral, pas de le faire basculer en « récession du moral », comme dirait… Euh… Comment s’appelle-t-elle déjà ? Son prénom m’a échappé, sa tête m’a échappée. J’ai aussi des trous de mémoire, on s’amuse !

Bon… Niveau amis, ce n’est pas génial non plus. Corinne m’en veut mortellement pour ne pas être venue la voir à l’hôpital le week-end dernier mais le lundi soir pour la naissance de son gamin. Tout le monde a décidé de se reproduire en ce moment ou il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ?

 

Je ne vais même pas essayer de penser au boulot… C’est une catastrophe, ma vie professionnelle. Je suis incapable de faire cours pour au moins une bonne semaine, au train où c’est parti. Quel boulot, prof, mais quel boulot de merde quand j’y pense…

J’ai voulu faire médecine depuis que j’étais haute comme trois pêches, en tout cas je crois que c’est cette expression-là. J’ai même un Bac S spécialité SVT pour ça, et finalement, je me suis retrouvée à faire un truc qui n’a rien à voir, mal vu et mal rémunéré comme tout. Des regards qui jugent, j’en ai vu des centaines en une poignée d’années.

 

Je dis tout ça à voix haute, l’état délirant, encore une fois. Tant qu’il reste à un stade similaire, ça me va. Je frissonne de tout mon long, je n’arrive pas à me retenir de presque trembler sous l’impression constante de chaud-et-froid que me fait subir la fièvre.

J’ai entendu mon médecin parler de mon cas avec un collègue. Ils avaient beau parler en jargon médical et avec des codes spécifiques, j’ai compris ce dont ils parlaient dans tous les détails. Je n’ai pas une meilleure amie d’enfance gynéco et membre d’une famille entière de médecins pour rien, je suis presque plus qualifiée que l’infirmière de Rimbaud pour diagnostiquer des gens.

 

Ce n’est vraiment pas bon pour moi. Je souffre de sous-nutrition, probablement pourquoi je suis aussi mince alors que je mange n’importe quoi. Je mets ça sur le compte de ma conscience professionnelle qui trompe toutes les sensations que je pourrais avoir, comme une drogue dure. Il me l’avait dit, que les carences feraient que guérir serait plus compliqué…

Mais ce qui les inquiète davantage, c’est ma réaction à la fièvre. Je ne suis pas connue du service de pneumologie, étant donné que je n’ai normalement aucun problème respiratoire. Par contre, niveau pyrexie, j’atteins des sommets dans la sur-réaction et dans les conséquences qu’elle a.

 

Mes poumons sont devenus un enfer. Dimanche, tout allait bien, je respirais normalement. Et le lendemain, bam, deux lobes presque intégralement inondés. Ça fait mal, les alvéoles remplies. Ça fait vraiment mal, ça fait pression sur mon corps et ça fait en sorte que respirer soit devenu une torture.

C’était un rhume, cette chose, au début. Un petit rhume de saison, le truc annuel qui m’arrive chaque hiver, parfois à plusieurs reprises. J’ai déjà eu un rhume qui a dégénéré, mais c’était ma faute, je n’avais pas fait attention et j’ai subi le contre-coût de ne pas avoir suivi les indications de Clém’.  

 

Pourtant, j’aurais dû le voir venir. J’avais déjà de la toux sèche, mais c’est également à cette période-là de l’année que j’ai des maux de gorge en temps normal, donc encore une fois je ne me suis pas alertée, et j’aurais franchement dû.

Quand j’y pense… Ma respiration était déjà mauvaise dimanche soir. C’est juste que, comme je fais de l’asthme depuis que je suis gosse, mon pouls cardiaque et mon rythme respiratoire s’emballent donc ça ne m’a pas particulièrement choquée dans un contexte de correction de DS de deux heures de Terminale S. Si j’avais su, je me serais davantage méfiée.

 

Mon cœur me fait mal… Je déteste me plaindre habituellement, mais mon cœur me fait tellement mal… Tout me fait mal… Tout va trop vite à l’intérieur et tout va trop lentement à l’extérieur… Il n’est que minuit trente, il est encore tôt finalement.

Il faut que j’arrête de penser ou je ne dormirai jamais. C’est programmé que demain je sois réveillée au moment du petit déjeuner, soit vers huit-neuves heures, pour éviter les accidents d’hier et que je prenne bien mes antibiotiques. Je n’ai pas vraiment l’impression qu’ils tapent sur la bonne bactérie, mais bon, je dois me laisser entre leurs mains, je n’ai pas le choix.

Mon énergie est pompée par mon corps cherchant à se défendre. Même si mes alvéoles se libèrent petit à petit, je sens que le « combat » sera rude pour l’intégrité de mon enveloppe charnelle. La fièvre me fait dire des trucs poétiques d’une voix enrouée, c’est charmant, en tout cas entre deux quintes de toux. Sarah serait peut-être fière de moi, si elle était actuellement à mes côtés.

Je vais sérieusement essayer de dormir, même mes pensées ne sont plus nettes maintenant…

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dix heures. J’ai été incapable de dormir. Je n’arrivais juste pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n’y arrive toujours pas, surtout que le soleil illumine bien ma chambre aujourd’hui et que je me sens incapable d’aller fermer les rideaux. Enfin, c’est surtout que je n’ai pas envie de me lever, en fait…

Le Dr. Masu est venu peu de temps après le petit déjeuner ce matin qui était pour moi d’essayer de manger des flocons d’avoine et donc d’imiter un poney. Bon, ma journée d’hier était pire à subir, donc est-ce que je peux vraiment me plaindre ?

 

Ah, bordel, j’ai besoin d’aller je-sais-où… Hier je n’ai pas eu envie et heureusement d’ailleurs, mais aujourd’hui ? Je ne vais quand même pas appeler une infirmière juste pour ça ! Je vais donc devoir faire quelque chose que je n’ai pas fait depuis quelques jours : me lever. J’ai l’impression de ne plus avoir de jambes remarque, avec tout ça, donc ça me fera peut-être du bien.

Je me relève tout en gardant mon bras gauche collé à mes poumons, sur les zones douloureuses. Mes pieds touchent le sol, j’ose définitivement me mettre en appui sur mes jambes. Presque pliée en deux, toussant toujours, je m’emmêle dans mes pas.

 

Intégralement effondrée sur le linoléum de la pièce, je peine à me mettre en appui sur mes bras tremblants. Ma vue devient trouble tandis que le crache sur le sol. Je me sens incapable de vraiment me relever, mais il faut que j’atteigne au moins mon objectif, tant que j’y suis…

J’arrive à peine à agripper la poignée de la porte de la petite salle de bain. En entrant, je découvre les affaires que Sarah m’avait apportées hier, si je me rappelle bien. J’ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas encore avoir d’ennuis avec mon médecin en charge, étant donné que je suis déjà une des patients les plus ingérables de cet hôpital à mon avis.

 

Heureusement, je finis par atteindre la cuvette. Evacuant ce que je devais faire sortir, je suis en train de me rendre compte que ce qui vient de se passer résume parfaitement la situation depuis quelques jours. Et je pense que ça me fait sentir encore plus mal qu’avant. Quoique, c’est peut-être parce que sortir de ma couette bien chaude pour passer à la salle de bain pauvrement chauffée était sans doute une idée assez peu recommandable pour quelqu’un dans mon état actuel.

Je commence à devenir dingue. Rester enfermée dans une unique pièce, de plus clouée au lit par la fièvre et la douleur, commence à être dur sur mes nerfs que beaucoup disent faits d’acier trempé car je suis quelqu’un d’apparemment patient. J’imagine que si ça me frappe maintenant, c’est que j’étais trop KO avant-hier pour considérer cela comme une « journée gâchée ».

 

Non sans difficulté, je sors de l’espace besoins naturels. Tiens, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Mon ordinateur portable ? Je ne suis pas contre m’occuper un peu, surtout que mon mal de crâne commence à un peu disparaître avec les antipyrétiques et l’évolution de la maladie et donc de ses symptômes. Bon, je le prends avec moi au lit, j’ai une prise électrique pas loin, et même sans Internet je trouverai le moyen de m’occuper dessus.

Me remettant au lit, je branche le chargeur à une prise située tout près de mon torse. Allumant le PC, je suis en train de me demander si Sarah ou Clém’ n’en ont pas profité pour y mettre des conneries… La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvée avec pour fond d’écran une courbe de la croissance économique et de l’indice des prix ou je ne sais quoi. Bien essayé, chérie, mais tu ne me ferais pas croire que Meriem a touché à mon ordinateur que je n’emmène que quelques fois au boulot.

 

 Alors… Tiens, je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis une photo de licorne dessinée de façon simpliste avec des arc-en-ciel de partout en fond. C’est… Original. En tout cas plus que le coup de la courbe de la croissance économique _made in_ Insee. Je dois avoir un petit film dessus à regarder histoire de penser à autre chose que le fait que je sèche les cours que je suis censée donner.

Tiens, une clé USB ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis la mienne dedans la dernière fois que je m’en sois servie, c’est étrange. Ce n’est même pas une des miennes en plus ! C’est peut-être une de Sarah, je ne connais pas encore tout son arsenal de travail, comme nous ne vivons pas ensemble…

 

Il n’y a pas l’air d’y avoir grand-chose dessus, à part quelques fichiers Word ou Powerpoint en pagaille et une vidéo. Bah, ça m’occupera, ça sera toujours mieux que de regarder le plafond en toussant. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir peut-être rire donc avoir mal à la poitrine comme ça ! Ce qui me rappelle que je dois cracher, vite, ma bassine qui est, étonnamment, régulièrement vidée par les infirmières qui passent. Je veux dire, vu le volume que j’ai dû rejeter depuis lundi, je me demande comment ils ne se sont pas encore lassés.

Voyons voir ce premier fichier texte qui s’appelle « Bonjour.docx »…

 

Ah, je reconnais ce style d’écriture, c’est celui de Florence. Meriem a dû la prévenir tout de suite de ce qui m’était arrivé lundi, vu qu’elles sont les collègues incontestablement les plus proches du lycée. C’est un fichier banal, à première vue, mais je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur ma lecture.

«  _Remets-toi bien_  ». «  _Fais attention à toi_  ». «  _Reviens en forme et non le plus vite possible_  ». «  _Je n’ai hélas pas le temps de venir te voir, mais je tenais à m’assurer que tu saches que l’on pense tous à toi, les collègues et moi._ ».

Bordel, je crois que je vais pleurer avec ces conneries… Reporter une réunion parce que je me suis faite hospitaliser en urgence m’émeut déjà assez, je crois qu’ils cherchent à m’achever par la culpabilité sans le vouloir pour autant.

 

Deuxième fichier : « De David.docx ». Alors, là, aucun doute sur l’identité de l’auteur. Il n’est pas vraiment discret dans ses noms de fichiers, mais je ne vais pas le blâmer pour ça aujourd’hui, ça serait bien cruel.

_« Tu sais, tu nous semblais déjà pâle quand tu étais passée en salle des profs, hier matin ». « Si j’avais su ce que tu avais vraiment, je ne serais pas intervenu si tard que ça… ». « Prends soin de toi, on s’occupera de tout pendant ton absence »._

Le message est un peu le même que celui de Florence, je suppose qu’il n’a pas été très inspiré, mais tout de même, ça me touche. Pas de la bonne manière, en tout cas je pense, c’est tellement ambigu… Tant que j’y pense, comment ça se fait qu’il était là alors que d’habitude il ne travaille pas le lundi ? Et qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire en fait, de savoir ça, finalement ?

 

Troisième fichier : « Hey hey hey.docx ». Avec un nom pareil, il ne peut s’agir que de Clém. Il n’y a qu’elle pour sortir des conneries pareilles. Ça ne m’étonne pas d’elle, comme elle déteste pleurer quelque chose.

_« Tu ne comprendras jamais, n’est-ce pas ? ». « Est-ce que ça t’es si dur de te dire que tu n’as pas forcément besoin d’aller bosser quand tu es malade et que tu te penses incapable de le faire ? ». « Je peux sembler sévère, et ça va te sembler cliché, mais je fais ça pour toi, tu sais… »_

J’aurais dû prévoir qu’elle allait être sérieuse… Je n’y suis pas encore bien habituée, mais je vais devoir m’y faire rapidement.

 

Ça me rappelle un rêve que j’ai fait il n’y a pas longtemps de cela. C’est une image qui m’est revenue à plusieurs reprises durant mes périodes de somnolence récentes. Ce songe où je me fais avaler par une baleine. J’ignore d’où il sort, surtout que je n’ai pas lu ou vu quoique ce soit à propos des baleines depuis longtemps.

Peut-être que Raphaëlle sait la réponse, elle qui est spécialisée en symboles et ce genre de trucs. Si elle vient me voir, ce dont je doute, je lui confierai ça. Et si elle ne passe pas, je le dirai ça à Sarah, elle transmettra le message. Elles se voient assez souvent pour ça, non ?

 

Une chose est sûre : je commence à vraiment me remettre en question. Ce qui s’est passé avant-hier n’aurait pas dû se produire, ou plutôt, n’aurait pas dû se reproduire. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je tombe dans les pommes au boulot tellement je me sens mal. Je m’étais juré de ne pas le refaire, mais ma conscience professionnelle a encore pris le dessus et je suis allée travailler sans réfléchir au fait que j’avais quand même un point de côté-là où je n’aurais pas dû en avoir un.

Je subis une fois de plus les conséquences de ma témérité. L’aggravement de ma pneumonie a entraîné une intensification des symptômes et je me retrouve à faire de l’insomnie tellement j’ai mal au crâne et j’ai mal à la poitrine. Ça s’améliore, certes, mais ça reste tout de même assez fort pour me causer du tort.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota bene pour le reste de ma carrière : ne jamais essayer de corriger des copies en étant hospitalisée avec la pneumonie. Manquer de cracher sur un devoir de Terminale est la dernière chose à faire dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me rappelle vaguement d’avoir presque traumatisé quelqu’un avec un de ces crachats. Mais alors, dans quel contexte, je n’en ai plus aucune idée.

Je savais que j’allais avoir une sale migraine si je bossais tout en ayant encore quarante degrés de fièvre, mais encore une fois, je ne me suis pas écoutée. Je pense que je devrais juste en tirer que, des fois, essayer ne sert à rien quand tu as vraiment la tête dans les choux.

 

On m’a apporté une enveloppe, tout à l’heure, juste avant que l’infirmière Charline ne me demande d’arrêter d’essayer de désespérément travailler même si ça m’occupait. C’est fou comme elle ressemble à sa sœur, je devais vraiment ne pas aller bien lundi soir pour ne pas m’être aperçue de ça plus rapidement.

Bon, voyons voir ce que cette missive contient. C’est une lettre écrite au stylo noir, jusque-là rien d’anormal. Pas de nom d’expéditeur, mais l’écriture de la lettre me dit étrangement quelque chose. J’ai déjà lu cette personne, sinon je ne me rappellerais pas de lettres aussi mal faites et aussi difficilement distinguables les unes des autres. Aucun des collègues n’écrit comme cela, mais alors, qui est-ce ?

 

Commençons à lire. Le style me rappelle aussi quelque chose, mais encore une fois, qui a écrit cette foutue lettre ? Bref, tout cela part sur un début plus que classique récemment : bonjour, j’ai vu que vous n’étiez pas là et… Deux secondes.

L’expéditeur me vouvoie. C’est bien le premier message écrit que je reçois où on ne me tutoie pas… Cette personne s’est donc informée sur mon état et a réussi à retirer que j’avais été hospitalisée grâce à Mr. Pariot. Merci Luc, ça fait du bien de savoir qu’on peut compter sur toi pour balancer à tout le lycée que la collègue est malade à en presque crever.

 

«  _Je ne devrais pas vous écrire ceci, mais que voulez-vous, ma raison ne commande pas beaucoup mes actions visiblement. C’est toujours à vous que ça arrive, ce genre de trucs, j’ai l’impression. Vous savez, il y a M. Fellire qui choppe « juste » une « petite » grippe de la part de sa fille et puis il y a vous qui attrapez des trucs comme la pneumonie. Je me demande comment vous avez fait votre compte, mais j’imagine que vous-même vous ne savez pas non plus._  »

«  _J’écris trop, à mon avis. Dans tous les cas, sachez que c’est triste de ne pas voir votre élégance hanter les couloirs du lycée. Je veux dire, je suis tellement habituée à vous voir en allant parfois en cours… J’ai tellement de questions à vous poser, tellement de conneries à sortir par ma stupidité que j’en deviens un peu mélancolique !_  »

Ça, ma vieille, ça veut dire dépêche-toi de sortir de ce satané hosto et de retourner au boulot. Cette personne, dont je n’arrive décidément toujours pas à me rappeler, a besoin de toi donc bouge tes fesses !

 

«  _Mais, je vous en prie : ne précipitez rien. J’imagine que vous vous rappelez de ce qui s’est passé il y a deux ans._ »

Bordel. C’est Justine Lhotar de l’ex-2D4.

 

Ah, oui, je vois à quoi elle fait référence… Cette bonne vieille trachéite de mai 2014. C’était une bonne illustration de mon côté poussif, j’imagine. J’avais alors ignoré un léger choc thermique (entre salles surchauffées et fraîcheur du vent à l’extérieur) qui avait fini par s’aggraver pour passer de petit rhume léger à une maladie dont j’ignorais l’existence.

Je m’étais forcée à ne pas m’en occuper pour me concentrer sur le boulot et ça m’a coûté ma santé. La toux et la fièvre n’ont guère eu de mal à me faire m’évanouir devant des élèves, après tout. Etant donné que je suis encore plus malade qu’à ce moment-là, je n’ai vraiment pas intérêt à refaire la même chose. Au moins, j’imagine que ce lit aurait pu être inconfortable.

 

Je commence à de nouveau respirer à peu près correctement. Ça fait du bien, me concentrer sur ma respiration et sentir que j’ai les alvéoles moins bouchées. Cependant, vu la tête que tire mon médecin à chaque fois qu’il doit me voir, je suis encore là pour un petit peu de temps. J’aimerais tellement sortir de cet hôpital, j’ai tellement de choses à faire.

Il serait temps que je plane mes remplacements. Ce programme de Terminale S ne va pas se faire tout seul, idem pour les TGF. En fait, rien ne va se faire tout seul et il faudra que je fasse les courses aussi, et probablement le ménage car je vois déjà des monticules de poussières sur les meubles. Je commence à voir l’avantage d’avoir un colocataire lorsque t’es hospitalisé.

 

Tiens, de la visite ? C’est vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps que personne n’était venu me voir pour me demander comment j’allais. Dans tous les cas, le Dr. Masu semble être très respectueux envers cette personne, je me demande bien… Pourquoi.

J’aurais dû m’en douter que c’était parce qu’il avait en face de lui le grand Dr. Fucolle. Faites que j’ai une ardoise à côté de moi pour écrire… Ah il y en a une, c’est probablement Sarah qui l’a mise là pendant que je m’étais évanouie la fois dernière !

 

_« Salut salut, ma vieille ! Alors, ça va mieux que quand j’t’ai appelée ? »_

Je hoche la tête en réponse, un sourire en accompagnement. Elle s’installe sur la fameuse chaise du visiteur, toujours aussi énergique et pétillante qu’à ses habitudes. C’est à croire qu’elle ne s’épuise jamais, la Clém’. Dans tous les cas, depuis qu’on se connait, je ne l’ai jamais vue triste ou sévèrement déprimée, et ça fait une paire d’années qu’on se côtoie tout de même.

 

_« Ok, alors j’te donne les nouvelles du front niveau extérieur : y a de la neige dehors ! J’te dis même pas comment Bapt’ et Co’ ont été faire les gamins dedans à la place d’mes neveux ! »_

Elle a toujours ces anecdotes un peu bateau qui arrachent forcément un peu de sourire à l’interlocuteur. Même dans une mauvaise phase, elle aura forcément le mot à dire pour illuminer la situation. Cette fille est incroyable, c’est une source de joie ambulante. Enfin, sa famille est une source d’optimisme à elle toute seule, il faut dire.

 

_« Bon, toi c’est bof la joie d’après c’que j’entends parmi les collègues ! C’est presque à croire qu’ils te savent ma meilleure pote. »_

Ouais, bien sûr. Ça a dû être dur à deviner quand tu as réussi à faire accrocher une photo de moi avec des faire-part de naissances le jour où j’ai commencé à sortir avec Sarah. Et quand tu m’as déjà montrée aux trois-quarts de tes collègues, Coraline doit connaître toutes les fois où j’étais en panne de Spasfon quand j’étais au lycée, à mon humble avis.

 

_« Ouais, j’sais, j’te prends un peu pour une conne, mais tu dois en avoir marre des remarques sur le fait que tu sois, tu sais, légèrement clouée à l’hosto avec une bonne grosse pneumo’. »_

Je dois admettre que ça apporte un peu de variété à mon quotidien actuel. Depuis que je me suis magistralement effondrée devant des gamins et ma collègue de SES en passant, c’est vrai que soit je suis seule à rien faire en attendant que les antibiotiques et mes anticorps se grouillent de faire quelque chose ou alors c’est mon médecin ou une infirmière quelconque qui passe par là pour me dire de ne pas travailler ou me faire prendre lesdits médicaments. Et dans de rares cas c’est ma petite amie ou un ami qui vient me rappeler que venir au boulot malade ce n’est pas bien et que je suis une vilaine petite prof. Ouais, ok, cette dernière phrase est fausse.

 

_« Tu t’s’ras vraiment pris tous les malheurs du monde dans la tête ! Il manqu’rait plus qu’tu choppes le SIDA et c’en s’rait fini d’toi ! »_

Elle n’a pas tort. Si je comptais déjà le nombre d’entorses du poignet que je me suis faite, on aurait déjà dépassé le nombre de fois où Sarah a pu m’engueuler pour ne jamais me laisser me reposer, quoique la statistique de ce dernier fait doit exploser des records.

 

_« Y est déjà c’te heure-là ?! Bon, j’te laisse, j’ai rendez-vous dans quinze minutes avec une patiente importante donc… A plus ! »_

Et la voilà déjà partie vers son job. Elle ne sait pas tenir en place comme elle n’aime pas du tout être en retard. Je me retrouve donc à nouveau seule. Je ne suis pas contre, je commence à sévèrement être fatiguée. En même temps, j’ai dû faire des insomnies en série récemment. Ça expliquerait aussi mon mauvais caractère en ce moment.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Quatrième jour que je suis ici. J’ai manqué les trois-quarts des cours de cette semaine et le seul que j’ai « assuré » a été un vrai fiasco. Cependant, il y a quelque chose de positif aujourd’hui : j’ai enfin dormi cette nuit ! Le tout sans somnifère, sans être assommée par la fièvre, rien. J’ai dormi naturellement comme quand je n’étais pas encore malade.

C’est ainsi que j’ai pu aller chercher moi-même la « table » pour le petit déjeuner ce matin. La femme qui passait servir étant la même que lundi soir, elle a été étonnée de me voir faire ça moi-même au lieu de tousser comme si je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter.

 

Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis encore assez malade pour garder le lit le reste de ma journée. Les médecins semblent cependant plus positifs à propos de mon cas étant donné que le Dr. Masu tire moins la tronche quand il vient me voir. Ça ne m’empêche guère de stresser lorsqu’il arrive armé de papiers et de crayons parce que ça se traduit chez moi par « désolé Madame mais vous allez devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu ».

Je compte déjà dans ma tête les frais que j’aurai à payer. Alors, comme je n’ai pas la CMU, que je ne suis pas hospitalisée suite à un accident de travail (tiens, ça me change) et que je suis très loin d’être ici pour une histoire de grossesse difficile … Ça ne revient pas à vingt euros par jour ça ? De quoi vais-je donc devoir me priver ce mois-ci ? Hm… Bonne question.

 

Allumons cet ordinateur pour enfin aller sur Pronote. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n’ai pas mis les pieds au lycée et mon portable est complètement déchargé à mon avis, même si maintenant que j’y pense je ne sais même pas où il est. Sarah était trop occupée à s’inquiéter de mes hallucinations et autres crises fiévreuses pour me dire ce qui se passait et Luc n’est pas encore passé me voir. J’aimerai bien qu’il vienne d’ailleurs, c’est toujours bien quand on se voit en dehors du boulot…

C’est vrai que je dois encore corriger ce DS de Terminale S et rentrer les notes avant le conseil de classe. J’ai encore un peu de temps mais j’ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux vraiment les préparer au Bac. Bordel, tomber malade est la pire chose qui pouvait m’arriver ! Et ce n’est même pas une petite crève, c’est quelque chose qui m’a dévastée en une heure de cours, autant dire que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cela.

 

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose en plus, en ce moment… Je suis inondée de mails en tous genres que j’ai complétement oubliés depuis le mois dernier. Des trucs en rapport avec la Littérature-Société et des mails de collègues inquiets entre deux pubs pour me faire agrandir la partie génitale que je n’ai pas.

L’emploi du temps des TS2 n’est pas très rempli dernièrement vu que leurs profs de langue sont souvent absents et il en va de même pour la prof de SVT. Il y a moyen que j’y mette mes remplacements… Je vais m’en prendre plein la tête mais je dois le faire, ne serait-ce que pour leur Bac. Moi, je m’en fous un peu, je n’ai pas grand-chose en dehors de mon job.

 

Maintenant que j’y pense, je vais ravoir des courses à faire aussi. La moitié de mes aliments au frigo auront passé la date de péremption une fois que je serai revenue chez moi. Bon, c’est une chose positive : j’aurais eu un caddie de moins à payer. Ça peut toujours palier un peu par rapport aux frais d’hospitalisation que je vais devoir assurer de ma propre poche.

Ça fait clairement assez longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait hospitaliser pour ne pas avoir réalisé ça plutôt. En même temps, je me suis retrouvée là à l’improviste à cause de cette satanée pneumonie. Comment j’ai pu attraper un truc pareil, en plus ? Ça doit être mes quelques symptômes d’asthme…

 

Je commence à finalement retrouver le contrôle de mes esprits. C’est avec un petit mal de tête que je me suis remise à la correction de copies. Je réponds à quelques messages texte envoyés sur mon téléphone auxquels je n’avais guère eu l’occasion de répondre auparavant.

Je sens que les jours suivants vont se ressembler…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Je pense que c'est évident, mais je n'ai jamais fini cette histoire, et ce début de chapitre a été ma dernière tentative de relancer la machine Bbe Berouli Fic avant que je ne me rende compte que ça serait un échec.  
> J'étais déjà en hypokhâgne, et avec tous les changements que PDV a pris entre deux (Luc devenu le père de Juliette, les changements de cycles, la création de PDV III HK, Rémy/Corinne comme couple canon et surtout l'arrivée de François Bannaire), ça n'a jamais repris.   
> A nos histoires inachevées.

Je suis enfin rentrée chez moi après une bonne semaine à l’hôpital. Etonnement, les meubles ne sont pas poussiéreux et mon frigo n’est même pas vide. En fait, j’ai même l’impression qu’on m’a fait mes courses pendant que j’étais absente. Il faudra que je réfléchisse à qui aurait bien pu le faire, en commençant évidemment par ceux qui ont un double de mes clés de domicile.  
Tiens, un mot sur la table de ma cuisine-salle à manger. C’est l’écriture de maman… Bon, je n’ai pas à me poser davantage de questions quant à qui m’a fait mes courses pendant que j’étais hospitalisée. Je me disais bien que c’était bizarre qu’elle ne soit pas venue me voir mais, avec son asthme, j’aurais préféré qu’elle ne vienne pas du tout dans tous les cas.

Le seul endroit qui est poussiéreux dans cette maison est mon bureau. Ce n’est pas surprenant, s’il y a bien une pièce ici dans laquelle j’interdis tout le monde d’aller, c’est celle-là. Ça sent un peu le renfermé ici, entre les piles de paperasses et les divers manuels scolaires qui traînent sur mon bureau. Je devrais ranger, je sais…  
Je vais avoir tellement de paperasse à régler avec ces conneries. Il fallait vraiment que ça m’arrive en pleine période scolaire, tiens !


End file.
